oc_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Aliyah Loud
About Real Name Jesse Here Jesse's appearance and gender can be customized by the player. Male Jesse wears a long-sleeved shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls and a hair-clip. In season two, Jesse had a prismarine gauntlet on their right hand in "Hero in Residence" and "Giant Consequences". Male Jesse rolls his sleeves up when wearing an iron chestplate. In "Jailhouse Block", male Jesse wears a white short-sleeved shirt with red suspenders and orange pants while female Jesse wears a tank top and orange pants. Jesse is also shown to blame themself when people get hurt or die. This is shown when they blame themself for taking Magnus'/Ellegaard's armor, and being responsible for Reuben's death in Season 1. They also can blame themself for Lukas/Petra's so thought death, after shutting down PAMA. In Season 2, Jesse can blame themself for putting the safety of the people of Beacon Town at risk, stating that people almost got hurt because of them. They can also blame themself for Xara's death (determinant). The Gallery Of This Girly Or Aliyah/Gallery Real Description Jesse is the main Character of Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player.They first appear in "The Order of the Stone Voiced by * Kath Soucie * Patton Oswalt * Catherine Anne "Cat Taber. Lines/Quotes "I'd have to go with the giant chickens. Not because I want to or because I think it would be easy, but because they would be an abomination." — Jesse to Olivia. (Determinant) src "He's my wingman. People always wanna talk to the guy/girl with the pig." —Jesse to Olivia. (Determinant) src "But if that's the case... it means we win at being losers." —Jesse to Olivia. (Determinant) src "Well, have you heard the saying... it's possible to be nice and win?" —Jesse to Lukas at the Endercon Building Competition. (Determinant) src Jesse: "I would be honored to be your backup." Petra: "Don't make such a big deal of it. I just said..." Jesse: "You can come with me. I know. I was there. It was amazing." —Jesse and Petra. (Determinant) src "I don't wanna die!!!" —Jesse falling off the bridge if he/she chooses to fight. src "Don't touch my pig!" —Jesse telling Lukas to stay away from Reuben. (Determinant) src "Reuben? No, not you gu-- pigs! All pigs but Reuben shut up!" —Jesse while trying to find Reuben. (Determinant) src "I don't know when; I don't know how; but some day, far in the future, when you're least expecting it... we WILL get our revenge." —Jesse threatening Aiden. (Determinant) src "Well, Ghasts are OFFICIALLY crossed off my to-see list. I'm done with Ghasts, never need to see them... oh crap." —Jesse in The Nether. src "Can you throw up, like, inside your body?" —Jesse to Olivia. src "Axel, you'd think a poisonous potato was awesome if it had TNT strapped to it." —Jesse to Axel. (Determinant) src "A bow? In a cannon fight? Axel! There are all sorts of clichéd lines about this!" —Jesse to Axel. (Determinant) src "Flying pig jokes are totally played out." —Jesse to Magnus. (Determinant) src "Okay. Reuben, it's time for a game of... Super Pig!" —Jesse launching Reuben. (Determinant) src "Ah, what can I say, me and redstone just, you know, speak to each other." —Jesse to Olivia. (Determinant) src "I never wanted to be a hero... but I'm willing to do the heroic thing." —Jesse to the group. (Determinant) src "Yeah, good point. Let's just sit here and sing songs instead. First song is called, "How We Gave Up At the Finish Line.. Because of Lukas."" —Jesse being sarcastic to Lukas. (Determinant) src "Well, maybe that is a lot of pressure for just a person and a pig. But we have to find a way." —Jesse to Reuben. (Determinant) src "Well... and they made fun of me, when I deserved it. But that's how we are." —Jesse referring to his/her friends. (Determinant) src "My hero, Reuben the pig. He may have seemed like just a pig to most people... but he was so much more." —Jesse referring to Reuben. (Determinant) src "Well, well, well. If it isn't Aiden and the Pussycats." —Jesse to Aiden and his group. (Determinant) src "Dude, why are you being such a tool?" —Jesse to Aiden. (Determinant) src "Gotta go fast." —Jesse after drinking a Swiftness Potion. (Determinant) src "Can't stop what you can't see." —Jesse after drinking an Invisibility Potion. (Determinant) src "Come on - we need to stop him." —Jesse to Isa about Aiden. src "Hey! Cats suck!" —Jesse to Cassie. (Determinant) src "Don't worry Petra, we're gonna stop the white pumpkin way before he can hurt anyone else, it's gonna be fine." —Jesse to Petra. (Determinant) src "Heeere kitty. Here you pain-in-the-butt kitty." —Jesse to Winslow. (Determinant) src "We're a team. We all go together." —Jesse to the group. src "You better keep away from us, or I'll make you hurt in places you didn't even know existed." —Jesse to griefers. (Determinant) src "Let's go wreck the heck out of PAMA!" —Jesse to Ivor and Lukas/Petra. src "Intriguing? Ivor, why whatever do you mean by that?" —Jesse talking to Ivor. (Determinant) src "LET GO! We're all just a bunch of happy mobs, right? LET GO!" —Jesse to the mind controlled monsters. src "Technology is so awesome!" —Jesse to Ivor. src "Never tell me the odds!" —Jesse to Harper. src "Fight it, Petra/Lukas. I need you to help me fight PAMA." —Jesse to Petra/Lukas while inside PAMA. (Determinant) src "OVER?! I'm just getting started." —Jesse to PAMA. (Determinant) src "Well, I'm Jesse, and we're the Order of the Stone. Boom!" —Jesse introducing his/her Gang to the formerly Mind Controlled Citizens. (Determinant) src "That's...what she said." —Jesse to Lukas and Ivor. src "Gravel?! GRAVEL?! That's worse than dirt!" —Jesse talking at The Walls. (Determinant) src "I did it to save you guys, that's what this has been all about!" —Jesse to his/her friends. (Determinant) src "I hate you." —Jesse quietly saying to Facemeat. (Determinant) src "We can do this together!" —Jesse giving a speech to the competitors. (Determinant) src "Please, pretty please let them go?" —Jesse to Facemeat. (Determinant) src "The point is... shut up and let me talk." —Jesse to Em. (Determinant) src "You killed one of my best friends. I don't care about your compliments and I'm DEFINITELY not your "brah"." —Jesse to Nell. (Determinant) src "As someone once told me... teamwork makes the dream work." —Jesse, quoting CaptainSparklez. (Determinant) src "Aww, come on, you know you're more important to me than all of them." —Jesse to Petra. (Determinant) src "Wait. Lemme get this straight. This quest what just to track down a stupid llama?!" —Jesse to Petra, when first seeing Lluna. src "Whoo! That would've been dumb! If it wasn't so AWESOME!" —Jesse after shoving several Charged Creepers over the edge with the Prismarine Gauntlet. src "I have lots of names too. The people of Sky City call me the Ground-Finder. Other people know me as the Wither Slayer. YOU can call me... Jesse." —Jesse in response to Jack. (Determinant) src "I know it's pretty intense, but you don't have to be scared, Jack." —Jesse to Jack in the Sea Temple. (Determinant) src "Now if our only way out wasn't blocked by all those freaky soldiers." —Jesse in the Sea Temple. src Romeo: "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, JESSE?" Jesse: "I don't think; I know!" —Jesse fighting Romeo. src "Sometimes you just gotta fake it Radar. Hero time." —Jesse to Radar, encouraging him to jump across. (Determinant) src "The only loser I see here? Is you." —Jesse to Romeo. (Determinant) src "No freaking way, Warden. Go eat a slimeball." —Jesse if he/she refuses to work for the Warden. (Determinant) src "Go to the Nether and... jump in a... lava lake, Warden." —Jesse if he/she refuses to shear Geoff the Mooshroom. (Determinant) src "So, Jesse, how was your day? Oh, it was great. Met a red, glow-y... all-powerful crazy person who trapped me in a near-indestructible cage." —Jesse talking to him/herself. (Determinant) src "I can't just leave them here." —Jesse to Xara, when Xara tells to leave either Lluna or Nurm behind. src "Here, I found this, and... there are good things left, if you look for them." —Jesse giving Xara her bed. (Determinant) src "Lapis blue... same color as my underwear." —Jesse. (Determinant) src "I'll be right there with you, Petra. If you think your place is out there, then so is mine." —Jesse to Petra in the cabin. (Determinant) src "You have to do what's best for you, Petra, and no matter how far that takes you... you'll always know where to find me. " —Jesse to Petra in the cabin. (Determinant) src "Let's go stop Romeo. His days of being 'Jesse' are over." —Jesse and Petra leaving the cabin. src "I always knew you were a big ol' softy." —Jesse when hugging Petra. (Determinant) src "Administrate this." —Jesse to Romeo, before defeating him. src Category:Characters Category:Vanderbilt Kids Category:The Girlies Category:Loud Kids Category:Princesses Category:OMFG - Hello (Dark Remix) Theme Songs Category:Main Characters Category:Children Category:Angels Category:Male Jesses Category:Jesses